


i still love the high

by jaebumsus



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, M/M, Past Drug Addiction, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaebumsus/pseuds/jaebumsus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you can fix a mirror but you will always see the cracks in the reflection</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a "troubled youth" clemmings au. not sure whether to make this a ficlet or WIP. title is a song by funeral suits. ***I DO NOT PROMOTE DRUG USE IT IS SIMPLY AN AU*** [check out the cover art for this fic :)](http://24.media.tumblr.com/7366583118b9492e060d40963b5a9348/tumblr_n4pfh5Hb301tqs12go1_250.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> **edit:** i wrote this almost 3 years ago holy shit and i never went anywhere with it lmao so i guess it was a ficlet in the end i dont even stan this much anymore Sigh

The rays of sunlight beam down at me as I aimlessly wander down the sidewalk. The familiar burn at the back of my throat from the lit cigarette in my hand slowly withers as I exhale. A mother walking the opposite direction pulls her child to the side and glares at me as I pass by. It was no longer an insult in my eyes. Simply the truth. Some people would disagree and say something stupid like: "You know my name, not my story." But she didn't know either of those things, but you don't even need to know that to know I'm a fucked-up, typical teenager.

My name's Luke. 17 almost 18. Recovering drug addict. I never knew my real parents, so I've been moved around place to place in foster homes. And I know what you may be thinking, "A kid with a troubled background no wonder he turned to drugs," that's not always how it works. They always tell you its just one little push and off the cliff you go. But you see, I'm not a very good listener.

At first it was just smoking a few cigarettes in the backyard, getting high once or twice. Then time goes on.

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

A couple different families. A dozen new cities. Hearts shatter and bones break. _The sudden realization that I'm totally alone._ Flash forward and I'm in an apartment building snorting lines of coke. It was just a coping mechanism. At least, that's my excuse.

I rounded the corner and jogged up to the steps of my house.

"Luke, a nice lady is here to have a word with you," my foster mother Sarah told me from the kitchen. By "nice lady" she meant social worker. I've had a run-in with too many in my years. I turned towards the living room to spot a fairly nicely dressed woman motioning me towards the steps of the backyard. I closed the screen door behind me and walked in front of the woman.

"Luke, please tell me you're not back at your old habits." She practically scolded me.

"I'm not, is that why you're here? Just to check on me?"

"For the most part, yes, but not entirely. Luke, you're almost 18 and after that you are considered an adult, so, if you get kicked out of another house, you'll have to learn to fend for yourself. I realized that that would be difficult so your mother and I have come to terms to take you to a support group. You meet every Friday and don't try to fight it. Thank you for your time, Luke." And just like that she walked back inside and off she went.

I didn't even get the chance to object to the thought of being forced into a support group. Before she left she handed me a pamphlet for the group. _"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."_ was the slogan on the front page. That's absolute bullshit. What doesn’t kill you leaves you with various medical problems or emotional and psychological trauma. I crumpled the paper and tossed it into the yard. I sat on the steps leading towards the grass and pulled out a carton of cigarettes and a lighter. _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger._ Ha. I chuckled and placed the cigarette between my lips and inhaled.

***

I wake up with the sun bursting through my window. _Friday._ I sigh and hop out of my bed.

I slept in my clothes and being myself I felt no need to change, so I fixed my hair and examined the black lip ring in the bottom corner of my mouth. _Tall kid walking down the street with a lip ring and a cigarette. Maybe that's why everyone is afraid of me._ I chuckled. _I like the sound of that._

I race down the stairs and grab my cell phone. The first thing my mother says to me is, "It's 4 in the afternoon. Don't forget you have support group right now, sweetheart."

"I know. That's actually where I'm heading."

"That's great! Have fun and meet some people while you're at it."

For someone who's known me for barely over a month, she seems a little too concerned for how I'm actually doing. It was strange for me to feel cared for. I mean the whole concept of someone caring for another living, breathing human being was pretty foreign to me.

I practically burst out of the front door, hitting the curb and almost skipping towards where the group was being held. I was strangely happy about it, but at the same time, I wasn't. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it, hoping to remove the jittery feeling. Maybe the long-needed human interaction almost has me _excited_ for it. I shook my head and threw the butt under my foot, extinguishing it.

I arrive at the building just in time. It was an old art museum not too far from my house. I walked through the door and was gestured over to sit in a circle of chairs, where about 5 others sat. I sat in my seat and the leader of the group spoke.

His name was Ashton. Pretty attractive guy, doesn't seem much like the one to lead a rehab group. He said he would first like us to introduce ourselves. We went around and said our names, age, and how we ended up doing the _'unthinkable'_ , which is how my foster mother put it. We went one by one. I was the third out of 7 including the Ashton guy to speak.

"My name is Luke. I'm 17, almost 18 years old, and it was the sudden realization that I was completely alone."

"Wow, thank you Luke. Now, who would like to go. How about you?" Ashton said, and pointed to a kid with purple and black hair.

He looked up. He was cute. Almost looked slightly frightened, but still cute. He began to speak.

"My name is Michael," _Michael. It suits him._ I thought. "I'm 18 and I lost everything I ever loved."

After Michael, we went through the rest and then began the circle-jerk of support. _'There is so much more to life than drugs.' 'Live like it's your last day everyday.'_ I lost interest about two words in, but for some reason Michael was on my mind. He looked at me the entire time after he told us about himself. It would be weird if he was some creepy, old guy but it's different because it was Michael, and not some creepy old guy.

We finally were able to leave and Michael sprinted out of there faster than anyone else, even the people who said nothing the entire time. I blew it off and continued out of the building to head home.

I exit the building and reached for the carton. I pull one out and begin to search for my lighter, which I found nowhere. _I must've lost it in there somewhere._ I thought to myself.

"Hey, need a light?" I hear a familiar voice say. I look up and see Michael holding up his lighter, lit cigarette dangling from his pink lips. I accepted the offer and leaned forward, lighting it and inhaling.

I couldn't help but to admit that he was attractive, especially in a situation like this. The moonlight hitting off of him perfectly. I was mesmerized to say the least.

He inhaled and said, "It's Luke, right?"

"Yeah, Michael, right? Sorry, I tend to forget."

"Yeah, it's Michael," he leaned forward towards me and whispered, "and trust me, _you won't forget it."_


	2. a night to remember a day to forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's fuck 'til our hearts give out it won't be long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not too great with dialogue so i just skipped to the smut haha :) title is from bring me the horizon. also i was sorta drunk when i wrote this so it might not make too much sense (i tried to read over it the best i could) [check out the cover art for this fic :)](http://24.media.tumblr.com/7366583118b9492e060d40963b5a9348/tumblr_n4pfh5Hb301tqs12go1_250.jpg)

Our lips locked as soon as the front door slammed shut. The cab ride home was more than tense. I left with Michael after the meeting and things got, I guess you could say, more than heated.

He grabbed my face with his hands and pulled my lips into his. The kiss was full of pure lust and love, which was everything I've never had.  There was too much tongue as the kiss went on, but neither of us cared enough to do anything about it. He placed both hands on my waist, sliding them down towards my ass, squeezing, making me let out a slight moan. He slowly backed me up and pushed me onto the couch, the bed too far away and he certainly didn't have the patience judging from the prominent bulge in his pants. 

"You're so sexy, how haven't we met before?" He whispered into my ear before climbing on top of me and placing wet kisses against my searing neck.

"I don't know. It's a shame we didn't have the same dealer." I mumbled back to Michael. But now we're here. With him on top of me leaving kisses down my neck and grinding his crotch into mine. 

I moved his face from my neck back to my lips, kissing him hard. He moaned loudly and I swore I could've came in my pants. I couldn't help myself and I flipped us over, leaving me on top and Michael writhing underneath me.

"Luke, please. Do something." He said it in a voice that made me crumble. I was a building and he was an earthquake.

"Shh, baby. I'm gonna make you feel good." I left him one last kiss on his neck and tore off his singlet and yanked off his too-fucking-tight skinny jeans. I kissed down his chest to above the elastic of his boxers. I looked up at him as I placed a soft kiss on both of his V-lines and he stared back down at me. I grabbed the top of Michael's boxers and pulled them down, letting them gather around his ankles. I wrapped my hand around his length, it was definitely thicker than I imagined.

I moved my hand up and down slowly, his mouth slightly agape. I stared up at him as I leaned my head down, licking a quick stripe along the bottom of his shaft. Michael's head flew back as I licked the tip and wrapped my lips around him. I took more of him in my mouth, making him moan loudly.

_I've never given head before, but by the looks of it, I was doing alright._

I started to bob my head up and down, slicking up his cock, while moving my hand over what I couldn't take in my mouth. I removed my hand and took him in my mouth until my nose was pressed against his lower stomach. He made a glorious whimper as I sucked a little harder and seconds later Michael was shooting hot, sticky loads down my throat. I was drunk off ecstasy and his cum was five-star wine.

I removed my mouth from his length and he grunted a little at the loss of contact. Michael grabbed me from the back of my head, his hand fisted in my hair, and shoved his lips into mine. Pretty sure he could taste himself on my lips because he made a strange face at first, but let it subside.

"It's my turn now." He growled into my ear before grabbing my hips and flipping us back over, into the position we were in before. He pulled my jeans off, tossing them somewhere across the room. "You won't be needing those." He whispered and pulled down my boxers, grabbing my length in his hand.  _  
_

_It feels so much better than I remembered._ _It's been too long since someone's had their hand around my cock._

Michael moved his hand up and down my cock, flicking his wrist a little at the end just like when he gets himself off.

"You look so pretty like this, underneath me." He whispered into my ear as he nipped at my neck. I moaned as he sucked harshly at my sweet spot, making me uncontrollably jerk my hips into his hand.

"Fingers-I need your fingers, please," I barely managed to breathe out.

He left a lingering kiss to my mouth and placed two fingers in his mouth, sucking on them, sufficing for the lack of lube. He removed them from his mouth and spread my legs, finding my hole and circling around it. I hissed at the feeling and bit my lip. Michael leaned up to give me another chaste kiss as he slid in one finger. I moaned uncontrollably into his mouth, the feeling was euphoric. 

"Please-please put in another. I'm so close,"

"Shh," he said and slid in another, pumping them in and out quickly. I groaned as he sped up the pace of his hand moving up and down my cock. He added another finger and I was in utter bliss.

"Fuck, Michael," I almost screamed his name as I came in spurts, white stripes landing across his hand and my chest. He kissed me then leaned down and licked up each and every drop, and I felt myself get a little hard again.

"You look so pretty when you cum, and when you bite that little lip ring of yours, don't even get me started." He pressed his lips to mine again, biting my bottom lip as he pulled away. He starts to climb off of me but I stop him before he does.

"Wait, um, I haven't really had much of a chance to ask, and this might be awkward, um,-"

"Get to the point."

"Sorry, um-" _Why does he make me so nervous? If anything I should be making him nervous._ "I wanted to ask why you were put in the support group. What did you have to do to be shoved in there with the rest of us?"

He was silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll update the next chapter in a few days but first tell me what you thought in the comments i'd really appreciate it :) [follow me on tumblr :-)](http://www.lapdanceluke.tumblr.com)


End file.
